


[Podfic] Let It Snow

by nickelmountain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship/Love, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Personal Favorite, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a rare shoreleave on Earth over the holidays, Kirk convinces Spock to take a road trip with him. He didn't count on a record snowfall. Now they're stranded in a motel room for Christmas, and stir-craziness is beginning to set in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let It Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159279) by [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/STAOSLetItSnow2_zpsd0a782c4.jpg.html)

Length: 00:26:58

_Music: "Winter Solstice" and "Ding! Dong!" by Sufjan Stevens_

 

 **Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/c2rpe8voauzrpz2tqapt) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/nvkiukw9n266hgl7018k)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [fire_juggler](../users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler) for the #InformalTwitterPodficExchange 2011!


End file.
